Miraculous spellbook
The , or also known as grimoire, is a book filled with information about the Miraculouses and the Miraculous holders. It is considered sacred and mustn't fall into the wrong hands, but unfortunately it has fallen into the hands of Gabriel Agreste, who is the supervillain Hawk Moth. History The spellbook was created at an unknown time by unknown means. For many years was kept in the temple of the Order of the Guardians, where they protected it from falling into the wrong hands. However, because of a mistake, Wang Fu made more than 100 years ago, the temple was destroyed and the book was lost. According to Tikki, Wang Fu has been searching for it for a long time. At an indefinite time, according to Gabriel Agreste, Emilie Agreste gave him the spellbook as a gift when on a trip, which was the last gift she gave him before she disappeared. He kept it in his safe behind a painting of her in his atelier. In case the book was lost, he took pictures of the pages and uploaded them to his computer. In "Volpina", Adrien Agreste discovered the book when he noticed his father looking at it, and took it from his father's safe (with Plagg's assistance) in order to get a closer look. He showed it to Lila Rossi at Collège Françoise Dupont, but she stole the book from him before he left so she could get inspiration for a lie based on the Fox Miraculous. Recognizing the book and remembering its importance, Tikki told Marinette Dupain-Cheng that she needed to get it, so they followed Lila to the Place des Vosges. Lila threw the book in the trash when Adrien appeared and Marinette grabbed the book while neither were paying attention. Later, Tikki explained the value of the book to Marinette, and they took it to Wang Fu. Master Fu explained in "The Collector" that he knew how to partially decipher the code and revealed to Marinette that the book contained secrets about more superpowers for the Ladybug Miraculous and Cat Miraculous. He also said that he believed that whoever possesed this book also had the Butterfly Miraculous and Peacock Miraculous. When he pointed out that the owner of the book was most likely Hawk Moth, Marinette initially worried that it meant Adrien could be Hawk Moth, but after learning more about Adrien's dilemma — being prevented from returning to school after losing his father's book — she concluded that Gabriel was more likely the culprit. Gabriel evaded her and Adrien's suspicions by akumatizing himself, but Marinette still felt bad for Adrien's punishment. To resolve the issue, Fu took pictures of the pages with his cellphone in order to have digital copies of the book and Marinette returned the book to Gabriel, lying that she had borrowed it. She also asked where Gabriel had gotten the book from before leaving, which he explained as being a gift from his wife without more detail. Appearance The book is a large hardbound book with a brown cover. On the front and back cover, there is a golden design that is identical to the one on the Miracle Box. A golden line is also around the edge of the cover. The writings inside the book are in a special code. Contents The Spellbook is written in special code language that is unknown to most people. The only ones who can translate the writings are those who have received the proper teachings of the Order of the Guardians of the Miraculous. Ladybug Miraculous This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous. It also shows a Ladybug Miraculous wielder and the yo-yo. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: Aquatic Power-Up This page features an image of the Ladybug Miraculous wielder after Tikki transforms into "Aqua-Tikki". According to Wang Fu, it lists the ingredients for the Aquatic power-up, which he says are: A branch from the dragon king's garden, a secret kept in a shell, and a tear of joy. He also claims those are encrypted, and the first two are in fact seaweed and an oyster's pearl respectively. Marinette later deduced that the last one is a literal tear from laughter. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Sirene ** "Sirens" (in English) * Superheros * Recette: ** "Recipe" (in English) ** Premier ** Seconde *** "Second" (in English) ** Troisieme *** "Third" (in English) ** Etdequatre *** "And fourth" (in English) Cat Miraculous This page features an image of the Cat Miraculous. It also shows a Cat Miraculous wielder and the staff. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: Combined Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses An image of a person surrounded by power is seen. The page explains how when someone possesses both the Ladybug and Cat Miraculouses, the bearer can use them conjointly. With a special invocation, the Miraculouses would give "ultimate power" to the person: It is stated that this power can shape reality itself, further commenting that it would allow them to make a wish, but warning that the universe must maintain balance and that every action would carry a reaction. The codes on the first page are: In an updated version of the page the codes translates to * Yun doug-ju ** "Iron compartment - according to" (in English) * Jusqu' l Mort, sixe e le ** "Death until, sixth" (in English) * Ciel et Ne souffrir D' auc ** "Heaven and Do not suffer from" (in English) * Une honte mon cour fut jaa ** "A shame my heart was ice" (in English) The codes on the second page are (on the Chinese Vitruvian Man): In the Vitruvian Man page the codes translate to: * Ce ntre ** "Which between them" (in English) * Anatomie ** "Anatomy" (in English) * E tu de ** "It's you" (in English) Butterfly Miraculous This page features an image of the Butterfly Miraculous. It also shows a Moth Miraculous wielder and the cane. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: Akumatization This page shows how the Butterfly Miraculous' special superpower, Akumatization, is able to turn people into superheroes. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows (all French): * Choisir ** "To choose" (in English) * Il faut bien sélectionner ses élites à ** "You must select your elites to" (in English) * L'avenir du monde en dépend ** "The world's future depends on" (in English) * Biologiste (next to the woman on the bottom left of the right page) ** "Biologist" (in English) * Fleuriste (next to the man on the top right of the right page) ** "Flourist" (in English) * Charpentier (next to the man on the bottom right of the right page) ** "Carpenter" (in English) Fox Miraculous This page features an image of the Fox Miraculous. It also shows a Fox Miraculous wielder and the flute. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: Bee Miraculous This page features an image of the Bee Miraculous. It also shows a Bee Miraculous wielder and the spinning top. The codes on the page, when translated, are as follows: * Queen Bee * Volpina * Miraculous * Soacan B Peacock Miraculous This page features an image of the Peacock Miraculous. It also shows a Peacock Miraculous wielder and its tool. Other contents According to Wang Fu, the book contains several spells that are able to grant new valuable abilities for Miraculous holders to use. In order to get the power to change reality, a person would need to know the spell to activate it while having both the Cat and Ladybug Miraculouses. However, the spells that are needed to activate or deactivate it are currently unknown. In "Syren", it was revealed that the spellbook also contains recipes for potions that, when fed to kwamis, will temporarily modify their powers. Sightings Episodes Other Trivia * Master Fu and Gabriel Agreste also call the spellbook the Grimoire. * The text on the pages of the book uses Lewis Carroll's Nyctographic system (alphabet here). ** When translated some of the words are in French, English, German, Korean, Finnish, Romanian, Italian, Greek, Portuguese, Spanish, Turkish, Dutch, Hawaiian, Russian, Slovenian, Icelandic, Arabic, Swahili, Norwegian, Catalan, Kurdish, Persian, Nepali, Maltese, Esperanto, Hungarian, Maori, Estonian, Slovak, Croatin, Polish, Hungarian, Uzbek, Albanian, Luxembourgish, Bangla, Bonsian, Basque, Azerbaijani, Czech, Danish, Filipino, Galician, Gujarati, Hausa, Hindi, Indonesian, Japanese, Lithuanian, Welsh, Vietnamese, Somali, Irish, Chinese, Zulu, Igbo, Javanese, Hmong, Cebuano, Haitian Creole, Sundanese, Western Frisian, Afrikaans, Nyajan, Xhosa and Shona. ** Some words when translated from Nyctography need to be deciphered using the Caesar Cipher, Vigenere Cipher, Beaufort Cipher,Vernam Cipher, Bazeries Cipher, Digrafid Cipher, Four Squares Cipher, Transposition Cipher, Porta Cipher or cipher combinations. Afterwards any unnecessary or unusable letters can be dropped, revealing hidden words. ** Also some of the words are partially spelled out, abbreviated or some letters need to be added or changed around to there proper spelling when translated. * Kwamis feel a sense of familiarity with the book when they see it: Plagg does not know exactly what it is when he first comes across it but knows he's seen it before and Tikki quickly recognizes it, stating that it must be brought to Wang Fu immediately. ** Even though kwamis are familiar with the book, they don't know how to read it as they must never know the spells that are inside the book, as a precaution should a kwami fall into the wrong hands. This is demonstrated by Nooroo in "Syren". * The only living humans that currently know about its existence are Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Wang Fu, Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie Sancoeur and Lila Rossi. ** However, in "The Collector", Nino mentioned that Adrien was punished for losing his father “important book”, meaning that at least Miss Bustier's class knows about it as well. * It is stolen three times in "Volpina". ** Adrien and Plagg take it from Gabriel's safe. ** Lila takes it from Adrien when he leaves for fencing class. ** Marinette and Tikki take it from Lila after she drops it in a trash can. * In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", the pages of the Fox, Cat, Ladybug, and Moth Miraculouses can be briefly seen while the pages flip quickly. ** Despite Hawk Moth, Cat Noir and Ladybug seemingly naming themselves in "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", their hero names were already written in the book (with Cat Noir only being partly). Also with Queen Bee in "Queen Wasp (Queen's Battle - Part 2)" and Volpina in "Volpina". * It also reveals that some of the words allude to the seven Miraculous power ups like the Aqua and Ice mode. As well as alluding to words that involves things related to fire hinting that one of the power ups is a Fire Mode. de:Miraculous-Zauberbuch es:Libro de Miraculous fr:Livre des Miraculous pl:Księga Miraculum pt-br:Livro dos Miraculous ru:Книга о Камнях Чудес Category:Miraculous In-universe books Category:Magical items